<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i love you to your very bones by CurriedSugar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826586">i love you to your very bones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurriedSugar/pseuds/CurriedSugar'>CurriedSugar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Isaac Beamer Versus the Supernatural (Undertale), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anorexia, Eating Disorders, Ed's a good boyfriend, Fainting, Gen, Implied/Referenced Bullying, KIND OF I GUESS, M/M, Well - Freeform, well they're implied but just in case-, you'll just have to see</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurriedSugar/pseuds/CurriedSugar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward notices that something's very wrong with Drew.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward/Drew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i love you to your very bones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am running out of title ideas, god please help me.</p>
<p>I know this isn't a continuation of my last fic, but I got inspired for this and I HAD to write immediately.</p>
<p>Also this is Dredwew because....why the fuck not.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Edward could see right through Drew’s lies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When their relationship was fairly new, about a week or so, Edward noted that Drew didn’t eat that much during lunch, or any of the times they went to eat out on dinner dates. In fact, sometimes he wouldn’t even eat at all. And naturally, Edward grew worried, and confronted his boyfriend about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Drew lied right to his face, saying that he didn’t usually have that much of an appetite. And Edward believed it foolishly; well, at least until he overheard Nevin talking worriedly with Chris about Drew suddenly stopping eating as much as he used to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And more lies followed afterwards. As time passed, Edward noticed Drew was becoming smaller in size, and his skin was growing pale. And whenever the school king wrapped his smaller, more delicate boyfriend in a hug, he could feel the bones in his ribs and spine. Edward kept asking more questions, and he got fed more lies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m just a little under the weather! I’m fine, though, don’t worry!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean, I’ve lost weight? I haven’t noticed…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh, I’m just tired today. Stayed up too late doing homework.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was all just lie after lie after lie, and Edward couldn’t take it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t just the fact that Edward hated being lied to. Drew wasn’t a liar. No, not at all. Ed knew that Drew hated lying, and was an awfully honest person… unless he was hiding something he was ashamed of, or didn’t want anybody, especially people he was close to, to find out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he would be damned if he didn’t find out what was going on with his sweet, lovable boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Edward decided to make a surprise visit to his boyfriend’s house. He chose a day where he knew Nevin would be out with Chris, so the emo wouldn’t try to kick him out (he knew of Ed and Drew’s relationship, but he wasn’t that happy about it. He’d accepted it, for the most part, but he was still a bit pissy about it.). He brought over a bag of groceries as well, so he could make Drew something nice and filling for him to eat. Now, Ed wasn’t going to lie, he wasn’t a real great cook, but he could usually follow a recipe without making too many mistakes. But he just brought over a few boxes of Hamburger Helper, some ground beef to prepare it with, some fresh veggies, and some spices. It wasn’t the fanciest of things, really, but Edward figured something simple would be the best thing to get Drew to start eating at least a little bit more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The jock slipped into the Jovel home, setting everything on the counter. After a bit of searching, he found a pan and set it on the stove, tossing the meat in it and turning on the heat so it could cook properly. Edward leaned on the counter, reading the instructions on the Hamburger Helper box, tapping his fingers on the packaging. The only sounds were the tapping of Edward’s fingers on the cardboard, the sound of the gas running on the stovetop, and the loud sizzling of the ground beef as it cooked. Other than that, the house was quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ed nearly dropped the box. It was too quiet. Whenever he made surprise visits, he could usually hear Drew’s footsteps from the upper floor, maybe even his voice as he talked with Pedro, his pet tortoise. But as Ed listened in, it was way too quiet upstairs. And Drew was usually already awake by this hour. Something was wrong, and Edward couldn’t ignore the feeling in his gut that Drew was hurt, or even worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took the pan off the heat and bolted upstairs, nearly falling over as he burst into Drew’s room, and nearly screamed in horror. Drew was lying on the floor of his bedroom in a heap, arms and legs sprawled out. He looked all thin and bony, almost skeleton-like; his legs twigs, his collarbone prominent, even his cheeks had slightly sunken in, showing his cheekbones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward hurried over, picking Drew up gingerly. With shaking hands, he carefully pulled up Drew’s T-shirt, his heart sinking as he saw that each and every one of Drew’s ribs was visible. Edward wanted to scream, silent tears falling down his face. Why didn’t he do anything? Drew had practically starved himself to the point where he was just a skeleton, and he didn’t do a thing about it, he just let it happen!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drew suddenly shifted, his hazel eyes opening. Ed instantly noted that they looked more dull, the usual sparkle in them having vanished. It was as if all the light and life in Drew’s eyes had faded away into nothing, never to return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“E-Edward?” Drew stuttered, looking worried, yet confused. He clearly didn’t know what was going on, especially when Edward brought him closer, into a tight hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Drew, thank God! I was so worried…” Edward cried, holding Drew securely, never wanting to let go of him. “You were just passed out on the floor… and you looked so thin…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thin?” Drew repeated. “What are you talking about, Edward? I’m nothing but a blob… a fat, disgusting-looking blob…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward’s heart felt like it had broken into millions of tiny pieces. He couldn’t believe his ears, he refused to! Why would Drew, his lovely, beautiful boyfriend, say this about himself? But then his mind flashed back to back before they were dating, but were still friends; he kept catching Monique, the head of the cheer squad, picking on Drew, calling him fat, ugly, and several homophobic slurs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward had to bite the inside of his cheek to hold back all his rage. Oh, that mythic bitch, how dare she push Drew into doing this to himself! He wanted to kill her so bad, but he wasn’t going to do that. In fact, the first thing on Monday morning, he was going to ruin her, just like she had ruined Drew’s self-esteem and self image even more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But for now, he was going to deal with Drew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drew, don’t say that,” Edward whispered softly, his hands running down his boyfriend’s back. “You’re not a blob of fat, and you never were. Your body looked fine just the way it was before. In fact, it was practically perfect…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I was?” Drew looked up at Edward, tears starting to fill his eyes, his hands shaking like delicate leaves. The jock held them in his own, warming them up, looking at the emaciated boy with a tender look in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you were,” Edward smiled. “You don’t need to look like a supermodel or a sports star just for me. I don’t care about just your looks, all that is way too superficial. I love you for your personality; your kind and caring nature, your lovely smile, the way your eyes twinkle when you laugh. And you don’t have to worry about looking pretty. No matter what shape or size you are, I’ll always love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“B-But- Monique-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is a liar, Drew. And you should know better. She’s just trying to drag you down, because you’re not good enough in her eyes. But in my eyes? You’re the most perfectly perfect person I’ve ever had the chance of meeting, and I’m so, so lucky to be having you as my boyfriend.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drew was shaking, shaking so hard that you could practically hear his bones rattle as tears ran down his face. Edward wrapped him in a hug, letting him cry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drew didn’t believe he was perfect now. But Edward hoped, with all his heart, that some of his self-esteem would be rebuilt. And Drew could try to learn to love himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he would do anything to get Drew to eat, so he could be happy and healthy again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, it might not be the case.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>